This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Self-contained fluid dispensers have been proposed that facilitate delivery of a fluid to a subject. For instance, medicine, liquid vitamins, or other fluid can be contained within the dispenser, and the fluid can be delivered from an open end into the mouth of a patient. However, an uncooperative patient (e.g., a small child, a dog or other animal, etc.) can resist delivery of the fluid, for instance, by biting down on the dispenser and pinching off the flow of the fluid. Accordingly, delivery of the fluid can be difficult, especially to uncooperative patients.